


Six Random Drabbles #3: Stars Above

by Siriusstuff



Series: Six Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, amateur astronomer Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles loves stars, Derek loves Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Six Random Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Six Random Drabbles #3: Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Random word prompts: _tent astronomer brilliance_

Stiles's strict "no light" policy meant Derek's phone was off limits even in their tent, most especially when Stiles was star-gazing.

The trials and tribulations of an amateur astronomer's boyfriend!

Derek's favorite part of these camp outs was what happened between just himself and Stiles in one sleeping bag.

Stiles's priorities differed.

Derek heard his name after he'd dozed off, opening his eyes to streaks in the night sky, each meteor's brilliance lasting an instant.

Stiles whispered notes into his digi-recorder. Derek watched him, smiling when he realized with his dark-adjusted eyes he could make out Stiles's features by starlight.


End file.
